Abadar
| domains = Earth, Law, Nobility, Protection, Travel | weapon = light crossbow }} Abadar (pronounced AH-bah-dar) is known to be a patient deity. Maintaining a strong neutral stance in his actions, he sets forth to further expand civilization and order in the world and among the peoples of Golarion.Sean K Reynolds. (2008). Abadar. Seven Days to the Grave, p. 64-71. Paizo Publishing, LLC. History Abadar has long served as the guardian and protector of the First Vault, a repository said to be crafted by the deity's own hand, containing perfect versions of everything ever created or seen by civilized peoples. He is also credited with guiding the advancement of the demihuman races towards the point where they could establish civilized societies of their own. He is believed to have been among the group of eldest gods who banded together in the time before mortal reckoning to defeat and imprison the rampaging god Rovagug. Relationships Abadar strives to maintain agreeable relationships with the other deities, recognizing their influence as conducive to the further advancement of civilized life. In particular he cultivates strong alliances with Iomedae, Irori, Shelyn, Asmodeus, and Erastil, though differences in opinion often result in conflicts between Abadar and Old Deadeye. Gozreh often opposes Adabar's actions, though the Judge of the Gods only recognizes Rovagug and Lamashtu as true enemies. Abadar is sometimes seen as a paternal authority figure, especially to others possessing origins in Taldor Appearance and Emissaries Abadar is often described as an attractive human, with dark hair and wearing a golden breastplate. He wears a cloak and fine clothes, and is often depicted possessing a number of keys. Additional details vary among the races that worship him, though the Master of the First Vault is of Taldan origin. Servants Abadar and his faithful hold creatures that symbolize law and perfection in high regard. Of particular favor are eagles, hippogriffs, and griffons. ; Cobblehoof :This highly intelligent celestial hippogriff usually appears in full barding, ready to bear a rider into battle. ; The Ghost of Malthus :Believed to have once been a priest of Abadar, this spirit is known to appear as a sign of impending plague or suffering. ; The Lawgiver :Appearing as a massive statue of gold and steel, this construct wields the Gavel of Abadar in battle, and arrives in order to thwart the spread of chaos. Alternatively, the Lawgiver has been known to take the form of a two-headed eagle. Church of Abadar The temples of Abadar are designed to function independently of one another, usually serving a single community or region. The individual clergy are usually aligned with the local government, but are forbidden to fight amongst themselves and often stand as a neutral faction during legitimate conflicts. Worship of the Master of the First Vault is commonplace in the nations of Absalom, Andoran, Brevoy, Cheliax, Katapesh, Molthune, Nex, Sargava, Taldor, and Varisia. Worshipers and Clergy Abadar is primarily worshiped by judges, merchants, lawyers, and aristocrats, though many others turn to the worship of the Master of the First Vault in the hope of attaining wealth and happiness. The clergy of Abadar is primarily composed of clerics, though on occasion paladins are called into his service. In addition, justiciars dedicate themselves to spreading their deity's ideals of civilization and order. Mortal servants of Abadar work to forward the development of civilization in their communities, often serving as judges, lawyers, and clerks. Clerics and paladins of Abadar can prepare word of recall to return them to the designated sanctuary of the temple of their home city. Temples and Shrines Temples dedicated to Abadar are usually large, elaborately decorated buildings designed for multiple functions; in addition to being centers of worship, they often provide the surrounding community with banking and other services. Such sites are often built near courthouses, and led by a Banker or Archbanker. Holy Texts With the clergy of Abadar often serving their communities as clerks, a given temple is likely to have extensive records within its vaults. ; The Order of Numbers :Usually bearing elaborate decoration, writing, and binding, this book serves as the core text of the Church of Abadar. ; The Manual of City-Building :Often stored prominently in a place of honor, this text contains advice on the topic of founding and running a community. Holidays In conjunction with spreading Abadar's ideals, the Church celebrates festivals associated with the Master of the First Vault's goals. ; Market's Door :This day, which varies from year to year, marks the arrival of the first shipment of goods from the fall harvest. ; Taxfest :After taxes have been collected, the clergy of Abadar celebrates with a feast open to the community and its leaders. References 000 Category:Major deities Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Nobility domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Travel domain deities